Oneshot
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: Voici un One-shot tout frais pour la rentrée sur mon couple préféré. Echizen Ryoma est revenu des Etats-unis, encore... Lisez pour comprendre, et savoir la suite.


**Bon, donc voilà un petit one-shot sur mon couple préféré. Je vous préviens, il est court et boiteux. Et il peut contenir des fautes qui mériteront à l'histoire d'être censurée... donc tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas accorder d'importance ni aux fautes de syntaxe, ni au fait que Ryoma-sama soit un poco OOC.**

** Crédit :**** Oui ! c'est vrai. P.O.T n'appartient qu'à Takeshi Konomi, je vous assure ! Ouin !**

* * *

One-shot

Il était revenu.

Encore.

Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu. Son avion devait atterrir dans l'après-midi. Tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience, les sempai, Osakada Tomoka, Horio Satoshi et Sakuno… Si la nouvelle de son arrivée s'était rependue au-delà du petit groupe d'amis de longue date, plus de la moitié de la ville serait présent au rendez-vous.

- Ah ! Il en met du temps Echizen ! Se plaignit Momoshirou en tapant du pied

- Fshh… arrêtes de te comporter un gosse ! Lâcha Kaidoh en lui lança un regard mauvais

- Ah ? Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, Mamushi ! Répliqua Momoshirou en toisant son interlocuteur, et toi ? Quand-est-ce que tu comprendras qu'il ne suffit pas de se comporter comme une vipère pour en devenir une ?

Kaidoh plissa les yeux, les veines de ses tempes saillaient. Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour s'emparer violemment du col de son ancien camarade de classe.

- Hein ?! Répètes un peu, pour voir, tête de porc épique ?!

Momoshirou ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter en lui saisissant le col de la chemise.

- T'es boucher ou quoi ? Les vipères ne se nettoient donc pas les oreilles ?

- Tu veux te battre, huh ?!

- Quand tu veux !

Avant que les coups ne puissent s'envoyer, et qu'Oishi et Kawamura ne puissent intervenir en les séparant que Tezuka ne leur ordonnent d'exécuter quelques centaines de tours autour de l'aéroport, Kikumaru les devança.

- Hé ! Voilà Ochibi ! s'écria-t-il en pointant son index en direction d'un groupe d'un jeune homme entouré de quelques dizaines de groupies.

Toute lutte cessa et tous se retournèrent vers la direction indiquée.

Le jeune homme en question tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la horde furies qui l'entourait en ignorant leurs cris et leurs demandes. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu sous sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil. Eh bien, non. Il avait fallu qu'une folle hystérique le reconnaisse et hurle son nom à travers tout le hall.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en affrontant les meilleurs joueurs du monde, il lui fallait faire face à ce genre de situation tous les jours.

C'était bien plus éprouvant que le plus dur des matchs.

- Echizen ! entendit-il

Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'avait interpellé. Tous ses sempais vinrent immédiatement à sa rescousse. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'un tournoi, ses sempais étaient là pour l'accueillir et le protéger également de ses fanes en folie.

Après s'être débarrassé des gêneurs (euses), il dut, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait, essuyer les accolades, les souhaits de bienvenu et les banderoles de ses amis.

Sakuno sourit avec nostalgie en revoyant le jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres, numéro un mondial, et premier amour, se plaindre que ses sempais étaient trop collants en tentant de les repousser.

Même si elle voyait cette scène tous les trois mois, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ça faisait combien de temps ? Six ans ? Peut-être sept ans qu'Echizen Ryoma avait commencé à revenir au Japon à chaque fin de tournois. Sakuno n'était la première à en être réjouie.

- Allez viens Sakuno, lança Tomoka en la tirant vers le groupe, ne reste pas plantée là, allons le voir nous aussi ! Ryoma-sama !

- T-Tomo-chan !

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle. En criant ainsi, Tomoka attirait l'attention vers eux, alors si les passants se rendait compte de qui était la personne que ses sempais, Tomoka et Horio congratulaient, un raz-de-marée de fane n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer. Déjà que le groupe de fille de l'aéroport persistaient encore.

Sakuno finit par s'approcher e souriant timidement.

- Bon retour Ryoma-kun, dit-elle chaleureusement

Ses yeux ambre perçants et acérés comme des couteaux se posèrent sur elle.

- Hn. Fit-il après quelques seconde

Ryoma était fidèle à lui-même. _Toujours aussi bavard_, aimait plaisanter Sakuno.

Même à vingt-cinq ans, Echizen Ryoma n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Son arrogance, son indifférence, son insolence…tout avait été conservé. A part peut-être le fait que le régime à base de lait qu'Inui lui avait prescrit ait sacrément marché. Il faisait bien deux ou trois tête de plus qu'elle. Les rondeurs de son visage d'enfant de douze ans avaient laissée place aux traits fin et délicats d'un homme mur et séduisant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés et retombaient en bataille sur ses yeux ambre. Néanmoins, son expression était semblable à celle d'antan : l'indifférence, et l'ennui se lisait perpétuellement sur ses traits. Toujours. Sauf lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses sempais avec lesquelles ils se permettaient de se laisser devenir humain.

- Allons fêter ça dans mon restaurant de sushi, proposa Kawamura, je suis sûr que la bonne nourriture japonaise doit t'avoir manqué

Il tira sa casquette et fit un sourire en coin.

- Hn.

- Saa. Allons-y, conclut Fuji son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, du bon wasabi, ça ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas Tezuka ?

- Soyons prudent.

- Je pourrais peut-être récolter quelques donnés en passant.

C'était ainsi que les sempais, Tomoka Horio et Sakuno se rendirent au restaurant de Kawamura hérité de son père.

La fête improvisée dura jusque tard le soir, mais malgré ça, les invités avaient toujours autant d'entrain. Sakuno, accoudée sur le comptoir, restait là à les observer, à le contempler. Elle se sentait épuisée, et avait préférée se mettre sur le côté afin de ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles. Ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis quelques semaines, elle avait tendance à s'épuiser rapidement, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle prenait des médicaments qui étaient censé lui venir en aides en se genre de situation…

- Sakuno.

L'interpellée leva ses yeux fatigué pour croiser ceux de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer. Conseilla-t-elle, tu auras tout le temps de le voir plus tard, tu es épuisée, tu devrais de reposer. Horio et moi rentrions justement, on va te raccompagner.

- Hm…céda-t-elle

- Je vais d'abords prévenir Ryoma-sama…

- Non ! Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, laisse-le donc s'amuser un peu, il a l'air si heureux…

Tomoka fut d'abord dubitative. Puis elle céda finalement.

Horio et Tomoka la déposèrent en voiture quelques minutes plus tard devant chez elle. Après avoir assuré à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle tourna et talon et rentra chez elle.

Elle était épuisée, ce n'était pas un secret et ne rêvait d'une seule chose : son lit.

Alors qu'elle se préparait une tisane, elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

- Ryoma-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et les sempais ? s'écria-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre

- Ça devenait ennuyeux, marmonna-t-il (ou crut-elle comprendre)

En le voyant tituber en enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée, elle en déduit qu'il avait du abuser du saké. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool pourtant. Sakuno soupira en le regardant tenter de se reprendre.

Puis, ses yeux ambre luisant au clair de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, se plongèrent dans les siens. Il n'avait fallu que quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne son regard en se mettant dos à lui, le visage pourpre.

- A-ah bon…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cuisine, elle le sentit l'enlacer par derrière. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Ryoma-kun ?!

Sans répondre, il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la peau. Elle n'osa pas se débattre.

- Tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-il

Sa voix lui procura des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sakuno leva sa main et dans un sourire la reposa sur sa tête. Comment aurait-elle put se débattre alors qu'ils étaient mariés ?

Ryoma était certes connu pour son indifférence et sa froideur, mais, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, c'était à se demandé s'il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

- Tu n'aurais pas du autant boire, Ryoma-kun, sermonna-t-elle, ça te fait dire n'importe quoi. Tu es ivre

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Ivre d'amour Sakuno

Elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa peau. Le sang se précipita dans sa tête. Elle frisait l'hémorragie.

- R-Ryoma-kun…

Puis il y'eut un moment de silence confortable où aucun d'entre eux ne voulu s'éloigné de l'autre.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, Sakuno

Elle échappa un petit rire qui fut semblable à une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Ryoma.

- Tu veux dire « nous »… corrigea-t-elle en posant la grande main de son marie sur son ventre légèrement arrondie.

_Fin._

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à critiquez ! Je me sens prête à encaissez toutes les remarques.**

**Et à propos de ma fic Mysogine, je prévois de la continuer ce week end, car oui, je l'avoue, la rentrée c'est pour tout le monde. Elle est venue me chercher ce matin.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Fujiokakakakakakakaka **


End file.
